


Sleeping Beauty

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rule 63, Sin-Mas 2020, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek loves returning to Stiles, especially if she is already asleep in their bed.Sin-Mas 2020 Day 16
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sin-Mas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 319





	Sleeping Beauty

Derek walked quietly through the rebuilt Hale house, shedding his damp tank top. He ran his fingers through his sweat-wet hair as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downing half of it before he headed upstairs. Derek took a moment at the top of the stairs to figure out who was in the house and where they were. It was silent save for the slow heartbeat of Stiles coming from the Master bedroom. Derek stepped lightly down the hall and inched the door open, glad he had fixed the squeaky door hinges a week ago and his lips twitched up.

Stiles was sprawled flat on her stomach in the middle of their bed, the sheets tangled around her legs and her plump ass on obviously display thanks to the bright red lacy panties she was wearing. Derek stepped into the room and wet his lips as he noticed that was all she was wearing, her mole dotted back was bare and his shorts tented instantly. 

Stiles was dead to the world as she slept peacefully under the lustful look the werewolf was giving her prone body. Derek’s eyes glowed red at the display of utter trust she was displaying for him and the conversation they had a few weeks ago leapt to the front of Derek’s mind. Derek stepped out of his shorts, taking his cock in hand as he walked over to the bed. 

Derek lightly trailed his fingers down her spine, goosebumps rising to the skin behind his fingers but she didn’t even shift. Derek cupped her panty clad ass and squeezed, loving how the plush globes felt under his fingers. Stiles shifted a touch that time but stilled quickly enough. 

Derek curved his hand between her thighs and rubbed at her pussy through the lace and a smirk appeared on his lips when she instantly started to become damp. Her body knew his touch well by this point, he traced her pussy lips through the lace before he hooked his finger and tugged the wet fabric off to the side. 

Derek licked his lips as he stared down at her bare, glistening cunt. His cock spilled some pre-cum over his fist as his body reacted to the sight and smell of his mate’s arousal. Stiles murmured against the pillow before sighing in her sleep and falling silent even as Derek inched his index and middle fingers into her wet cunt. 

Derek stroked his cock a few times as he worked his fingers in and out of Stiles’ pussy until the slide was easy before removing his wet fingers. Derek closed his eyes as he licked his fingers clean of Stiles’ juices, savouring the sweet taste of his mate for a moment as his cock throbbed in his grip. 

Derek gently eased himself up onto the bed and brackets her thighs with his knees. He spread some lube over his erection as he stared down at the sight of his sleeping mate, her wet pussy on full display and his for the taking. 

Derek lined his cock up to Stiles cunt and bit down hard on his lower lip as he pushed into her. Stiles whined in her sleep, turning her head to the side before stilling as Derek bottomed out in her soaked, tight cunt. 

Derek had to take a moment to adjust to the slick heat around his cock, as he always did whenever he entered his girlfriend. Derek bent forward, placing a hand on the pillow next to Stiles’ head and began to rock his hips. 

Derek kept a steady, deep pace, sliding in and out of Stiles’ cunt. Stiles still didn’t wake even as Derek started grunting and panting above her as his balls slapped against her ass. Derek watched as her pink lips dripped and spread wide around his cock each time he thrust into her. Stiles wiggled a bit but Derek knew she was fast asleep so he fucked into her harder. 

Derek buried his face in her pixie cut, inhaling her scent as he ground his cock into her cunt. Derek rutted into her a few more times before stilling, balls deep in his sleep girlfriend before he grunted louder than normal as he came. 

Stiles whined in her sleep before settling even as Derek pulled out of her and watched as his cum slowly trickle out of her well-used pussy. His inner wolf rumbled pleased at the sight of his mate properly bred. Derek scooped up some of the escaped cum and pressed it back into Stiles’ pussy and his cock twitched at the feeling of her cum-filled cunt pulse around his fingers. Derek leaned down and kissed his way up his mate’s spine and nuzzled her throat, kissing the mating bite on her throat. 

Derek took a few more moments to take in the sight of his still sleeping and bred mate before he got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower so he could curl around Stiles and watch her wake up and blush brightly as she realized he had pumped her full of cum while she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
